la segunda generación
by achiliserra
Summary: la historia de los hijos de la banda de sombrero de paja
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: la muerte de un ser querido.

todos sabemos lo que ocurrió hace varios años en el ``grand line´´. La tripulación de los sombrero de paja llego a conquistarlo, pero la historia no acabó ahí, todos los componentes de la banda de sombrero de paja y Ace, tuvieron hijos, ahí empieza nuestra historia…

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE EAST BLUE

David, de 15 años, usuario de la Kage Kage no mi rubio de ojos azules, estaba hablando con su padre en la cocina:

-Padre, he de hablar contigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió Zoro Ronoa malhumorado.

-Saldré al mar para hacerme pirata esta misma tarde.

-Ni se te ocurra-se lo negaba, pero en el fondo estaba deseando que siguiera sus pasos, pero por otra parte no quería que su único hijo acabase malherido a causa de los peligros del mar.

-¡Pero padre mi sueño es convertirme en el pirata con mayor recompensa del mundo¡

-Ni hablar-contestó Zoro tan tranquilo-Tu trabajarás en la marina.

De repente se escuchó un portazo en la habitación del chico.

-Que cabezón es este niño.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Zoro antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

¡PUM¡

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo Zoro cogiendo sus tres Katanas.

de repente una figura salio de entre el humo de la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano, David bajó corriendo las escaleras para ver si su padre estaba bien

-¡PADRE¡

-¡David, sal al mar y busca a Monkey D. Lufy, dile que la marina ira a su casa y a las de toda la tripulación¡

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Zoro antes de ser atravesado por una bala en la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: la partida

-¡PADRE¡

-Mocoso imbecil, jajajaja yo he matado a tu padre.

-TU HAS MATADO A MI PADRE, Y YO TE MATARÉ A TI

David levantó la mano derecha y un gran circulo echo con sombras rodeó a el escuadrón de la marina, los llevó manejando el circulo de sombras hacia un lugar deshabitado, y manipulando su sombra se hizo con una estatura de 20 metros,

-¡MALDICIÓN ESE CHICO PUEDE MANEJAR LAS SOMBRAS A VOLUNTAD¡

Con la marina aún dentro del circulo de sombras, David lo aplastó con sus brazos. No quedó ni rastro de ellos.

David volvió a su forma habitual y por el gran esfuerzo que uso para mantener esa técnica que llevaba 8 años practicando, se desmayó.

Cuando despertó pensó que solo había tenido una pesadilla, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo era cuando volvió a su casa y encontró a su padre muerto.

Al día siguiente preparó un barco pesquero para ir en busca del hombre del que le había hablado su padre.

En su camino encontró varios barcos de la marina aunque no sabía para qué, en el instante n el que iba a dormir se oyeron cañonazos de un barco pirata al norte de la isla, justo a donde se dirigía el (suerte que no había heredado el sentido de la orientación de su padre). Fue en dirección a los cañonazos y el solo abordó el barco pero encontró a un chaval de su misma edad que tardo un día entero en vencer, la marina, al ver lo poderosos que eran decidieron mantenerse al margen de la pelea.

Aquel chaval resultó ser el hijo de ese tal Luffy, su nombre era Ron, era un muchacho alto y musculoso y también había probado una Akuma no mi, podía hacerse liquido y crearlo, cualquier tipo de líquido: zumo, agua… era bastante útil en la lucha.

-oye Ron, necesito encontrar a tu padre, fue el capitán de una banda de piratas en la que mi padre estuvo.

-me has vencido, nadie me había vencido antes, te ayudaré, pero que quede claro que es solo una cuestión de honor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: la Kage Kage no mi

David y Ron partieron en busca del padre de Ron.

-oye, ¿tu padre es Zoro Ronoa?

-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-es que, mi padre me contó que todos sus compañeros habían tenido hijos e hijas y me contó sus aventuras con su banda.

-¿Y?

-Que del que mas me habló fue de tu padre, decía que era un maestro con las katanas que era el segundo al mando de la tripulación, mas fuerte que los demás en comparación, espero que este…

-está muerto-lo interrumpió David-murió de un tiro en la cabeza a traición por un marine.

-ah…, lo siento, no lo sabia.

- no te disculpes, perdió la chaveta cuando mi madre murió

-a vale.

Hubo un silencio duradero y frío entre los dos.

-David

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te comiste tu nuez de Belcebú?

-¿la Kage Kage no mi?

-si, esa.

-estaba en un entrenamiento con 7 años, y me la encontré cuando volvía a casa, me la comí por el camino, desde entonces e estado entrenando en una técnica muy difícil de realizar, ya que gasta mucha energía, gasta tanta que en una batalla solo la puedo usar una vez.

-¿Cómo se llama esa técnica?

-no tiene nombre.

-a vale. EEEE, ya se ve la isla.

Hola¡ se que en la descripción he puesto romance, pero no puede haber romance si no hay chica. Para eso debo reunir a la tripulación. En el siguiente capítulo, llegará la afortunada. Si queréis darme ideas para otros capítulos, dejarlo en los comentarios.

P.D.: voy tan deprisa con los capítulos porque quiero reunir a la tripulación lo antes posible y empezar con el romance. ESPRO QUE OS GUSTEN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS DE LA ``SERIE´´.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: un enemigo común

David, al oír esto se incorporó como pudo en el pequeño pesquero.

-pues en marcha.

Atracaron en un muelle, cerca de la casa de Ron.

-Tendré que avisar a mi padre.

Al rato, un hombre alto, moreno, con una gran cicatriz en el pecho y con un sombrero de paja, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Tu eres el hijo de Zoro?-dijo extrañado-es que no te pareces en nada a el.

-Salí a mi madre

-Bueno que quieres, que no tengo todo el día

-mi padre me dijo que buscara a el resto de la tripulación y le dijera que la marina iría a sus casas.

-Pero bueno, que tonterías dices, si eso fuera verdad habría venido el propio Zoro a decírnosl…

-está muerto

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡?

-Lo mataron unos marines. Bueno tengo que avisar al resto, ¿me puede decir donde está el resto de la tripulación?

-Viven todos aquí, tu padre no quería vivir con todos, porque decía que se agobiaba .

Cuando David les contó al resto lo que había pasado, Nami rompió el hielo.

-está decidido, hay que luchar.

-eso ya lo sabemos mama.

David no había reparado en los demás a excepción del esqueleto parlante, ese tal Broock y el reno/humano, ese Chopper. Por primera vez se fijó en los demás, la chica pelirroja que había hablado parecía haberlo ignorado desde el momento en que apareció en la sala, era muy guapa, también había uno muy alto al lado del esqueleto con una gran espada colgada en la espalda, había un chico que le cayó mal desde el momento en el que le había visto, solo le daba la razón a las dos chicas de su edad (15) era moreno, con unas cejas haciendo círculos, al lado de una chica bastante mayor que los demás, de unos 20 años, al lado de una señora morena, también había un chico con la nariz bastante larga al lado de un hombre musculoso igulito que el, por último había un chico muy gordo en una cama. David hizo cuentas y el que estaba apartado, tan gordo debía ser el hijo de Ace, el hermano muerto de Luffy.(eso ultimo se lo había contado Zoro a David cuando se le escapó la historia de la batalla de marineford y este se lo tubo que sonsacar).

Esos eran todos los que había en la sala.

-Bueno-dijo el joven de la nariz larga-¿entonces que hacemos?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: la batalla da comienzo

Entre todos habían llegado a un acuerdo en el que los usuarios de la fruta del diablo irían en pareja con alguien que no las haya comido, a David le tocó con la chica pelirroja a la que no podía dejar de mirar disimuladamente, todos los grupos se separaron y se quedaron ellos dos solos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó David.

-Blanca, ¿y tu?

-David

Esta se empezó a reír disimuladamente

-¿te hace gracia mi nombre?-le preguntó David en tono jovial

-Si, aunque es muy bonito.

-gracias, el tuyo también

En ese momento los dos se sonrojaron.

¡PUM¡

-¿Qué a sido eso?-preguntó asustada Blanca

-cañones, AGACHATE.

David empujó a Blanca y la bola de cañón les rozó la cabeza.

-gra-gracias.-tartamudeó Blanca aún en shock.

-nada, por cierto, dame la mano.

-¿Qué?

-dame la mano, voy a utilizar mi poder.

-a vale.

El roze de la mano de David tranquilizó a Blanca, y le miró, haver que hacía, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por la oscuridad.

-Da-david, ¿que esta pasando?-tartamudeó Blanca una vez mas.

-e echo un escudo de sombras, yo manipulo sombras.

-a vale.

Pero, algo fuerte rompió el escudo, la rotura del escudo, provocó una onda expansiva tan grande que separó a David y a Blanca aún cogidos de la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: el duelo

-¡Jajjajajajajaja¡, creo que mataré primero a la mocosa.

Al oír eso David intentó levantarse y vio a un hombre con una guante de hierro en la mano, justo cuando iba a pegar a Blanca, esta desapareció u volvió a aparecer en los brazos de David en el otro extremo de la calle.

-Debes saber, que soy muy rápido. Por cierto, nunca ataques a alguien que vaya con migo, no quería matarte, pero esto… ¡ESTO ES ALGO PERSONAL¡

David dejó con delicadeza a Blanca (todavía inconsciente) apoyada en la pared, nunca había estado tan furioso, entonces sin explicación alguna, su cuerpo se puso rojo y empezó a expulsar humo, el marine con el guante de hiero se quedo pasmado al verlo.

-e-e-e-es el ha-ha-haki.-dijo tartamudeando

-SABE USAR EL HAKI, QUE NADIE SE ACERQUE.

David se empezó a mover rápidamente alrededor del oficial y casi sin que el se diera cuenta, David estaba detrás Suya con una espada robada, en ese mismo momento David apareció en frente suya sin espada y le pegó un puñetazo con un brazo gigante que el mismo había hecho con su habilidad.

-¿Por qué no le apuñalaste cuando estabas detrás suya?- Preguntó un soldado de la marina.

-Por que apuñalar por la espalda es de cobardes.

En ese mismo momento David se desmayó por el esfuerzo requerido para usar el haki que el mismo no sabía como lo había hecho.

Cuando despertó estaba aturdido por lo que había pasado. Todos estaban en esa habitación, algunos vendados, otros sin poder moverse, pero todos tenían un cartel en la mano, eran sus recompensas por haber derrotado a media marina con tanta facilidad, Blanca tenía 5 millones de recompensa, pero los dos que mas tenían en la sala eran Luffy con su antigua recompensa de 300 millones mas los 8 millones que le habían sumado. Y el otro era David, de 60 millones por haber derrotado a media marina el solo y a un oficial. Todos se habían quedado pasmados, era el segundo que mas recompensa tenía, a los de sombrero de paja les habían bajado a casi todos por haber estado retirados todos estos años, el tercero que más tenía era Robin, con 35 millones.

-David-dijo Broock.

David no se había dado cuenta de que todos los de la sala, le miraban con admiración.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasó en la pelea?, cuando yo llegué, estabais Blanca y tú inconscientes, rodeados de un ejercito entero de marines muertos.

-Bueno…-David se había dado cuenta de que Blanca se había ruborizado-Blanca y yo estábamos hablando y de repente una bala de cañón rozo nuestras cabezas, hice un escudo de sombras alrededor de nosotros, pero algo muy fuerte lo rompió, cuando abrí los ojos había un tipo con enguante de hierro diciendo, que iba a matar a Blanca primero, entonces, antes de que el tipo del guante le diera, yo había recogido a blanca y mi cuerpo empezó a echar humo y a volverse rosado, desde ahí no me acuerdo de más.

-utilizaste el haki.-dijo Luffy-el haki es…

De repente se abrió la puerta y se escuchó

-¡CHICOS, ALEX A MUERTO¡


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: La pelea.

-¿Quién es Alex?-preguntó David extrañado.

Nadie le contestó, ya que todos tenían los ojos como platos debido a esa noticia.

-Ace nos mataría-Dijo Usupp- si no estuviera ya muerto, claro.

Entonces David miró por la habitación en busca del gordito pero no le encontró.

-Ha muerto de un tiro en la cabeza mientras intentaba protegerme- dijo la chica desplomándose en el suelo.

Entonces reparó en la chica que había hablado y ahora estaba llorando en el suelo desconsolada, era guapa, pero no tanto como Blanca, morena y alta, de unos 20 años.

Cuando David se acercó para consolarla, esta le abrazó, casi asfixiándolo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó David a aquella chica.

-Se llama Emma rubiales.

David se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el moreno de cejas raras.

-Nadie te ha preguntado.-dijo David malhumorado.

-Y a mí que me importa cacho de imbecil.

-Solo te he dicho que nadie te ha preguntado, capullo.

En ese momento David se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su sien.

-Pe-pero que…- tartamudeó David.

El brazo del de las cejas raras estaba cubierto de metal duro.

En ese momento solo tubo tiempo de extender la mano y crear un escudo de sombras antes de que el puño de aquel tipo, lo rompiera en pedazos, desapareciendo así el metal de su brazo, David dudó un momento, y entonces entendió lo que había pasado, al romper el escudo de sombras, el moreno había usado tanta fuerza, que había roto también el metal de su brazo.

Justo antes de que David atacara, Blanca lo sujetó, junto con Nami, Luffy y Sanji, ya que Usupp y los demás, estaban sujetando al moreno para que no atacara.

-Igualitos que los padres- Rió Luffy.-aunque están muy igualados en fuerzas- Pensó.

-Bueno- Dijo Nami- David, ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

David dudó un instante, y después dijo:

-Yo quiero ser el pirata con mayor recompensa de todos.

-Para eso necesitaras compañeros, y quien mejor que los hijos de los compañeros de tu padre.

-¿Pero que dices Nami?

-Digo que vais a ser una tripulación, así que os tendréis que ir conociendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Los compañeros.

-Bueno…-Dijo David- Por mi, vale, pero yo no quiero ser el capitán.

-Vale, yo me apunto-Dijo Blanca entusiasmada.

-Y yo-contestó Emma.

-Si mis dos chicas van, yo también.-Dijo aquel chico de las cejas raras.

-Yo-Dijo Ron.

Y así se fueron apuntando todos los menores de 20 de esa sala.

-Primero, habrá que organizarse-Dijo David-ir diciendo vuestros nombres, sueños y recompensas.

-Yo primer- Grito Blanca.- Bueno, yo me llamo Blanca, tengo 15 años, mi recompensa es de 5 millones, y mi sueño es superar a mi madre en la cartografía.

-Ahora yo-Dijo el moreno, cejas raras-Yo soy Brian, tengo 16 años, mi recompensa es de 10 millones y mi sueño es ser un gran cocinero superando a mi padre.

-Bien, creo que me toca, yo soy Emma, tengo 19 años, mi recompensa es de 8 millones, y mi sueño es ser un gran medico.

-Ahora yo-Dijo el narizotas-Yo me llamo Nusupp,(no se porqué pero todos los nombres de mi familia acaban en supp.) mi recompensa es de 4 millones, y mi sueño es, convertirme en el rey del rock pirata.

-Yo-dijo el alto con la espada atrás-yo me llamo, Nick, mi recompensa es de 12 millones, y mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Al oír decir eso último, David se acordó de su padre.

-me toca-Dijo Ron-Yo soy Ron, mi recompensa es de 20 millones, y quiero ser, el próximo rey de los piratas después de mi padre.

Todos se quedaron pasmados al oír eso, el próximo rey de los piratas, sonaba bien.

-Vale.-Dijo David-distribuiremos los puestos acorde con lo que queremos llegar a ser:

Blanca, será la navegante, Emma, el medico, Brian, el cocinero, Nusupp, el francotirador/bardo(David había observado que tenía muy buena puntería),Ron, el capitán, y yo seré el segundo al mando, ¿alguna objeción?,.

Nadie habló

-perfecto, solo nos falta un barco.

-Ahí uno en el muelle-Dijo Emma.

-Perfecto-contestó Ron-lo tomaremos prestado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La batalla por el barco da comienzo.

Todos los componentes de la nueva banda a la que todavía no habían puesto nombre, fueron a abordar el barco que al parecer era de otra banda de piratas.

En cuanto llegaron, se dirigieron directamente al capitán.

-Dénos este barco, y nadie saldrá herido.-dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-¿A si?.. Y que le van a hacer unos mocosos a un pirata cuya cabeza vale 65 millones.

Ron se quedo pasmado, la cabeza de aquel hombre valía más que la de David.

-Haremos un trato, por que me dais pena, si conseguís vencer a mis compañeros entre todos, os daré el honor de luchar contra mí, uno por uno.

-Trato hecho-Dijeron Brian y David a la vez.

-Pues ya habéis oído muchachos, divertiros y matarlos.

Dicho esto, el capitán de ese barco se sentó.

Unos 9 hombres musculosos y altos se acercaron a Blanca.

-Que guapa eres, quizá te dejemos a ti con vida.

En aquel momento, David y Brian aparecieron delante de Blanca y cuando esta abrió los ojos, estaban la banda entera menos el capitán masacrada. (Aunque eran 10 en total).

-Bueno, eso era demasiado fácil incluso para vosotros.-dijo el capitán.-Una promesa es una promesa, así que ¿Quién es el primero?.

Dicho esto, Ron se acercó a el capitán, que lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en una extraña posición y justó cuando Ron iba a atacar el capitán desapareció y volvió a aparecer encima de Ron dejándolo inconsciente de un puñetazo. Así fueron cayendo uno por uno los de la banda hasta que solo quedaron, Emma, Blanca, Brian y David.

-Bueno-Gruñó el pirata-a partir de ahora, os dejaré ir en parejas, solos es demasiado fácil.

-Vale, -dijo Emma- David, tu ve con Brian.

-¿Qué?, no pienso pelear con ese imbécil codo con codo.

-Lo mismo digo tío de las sombras.

-Chicos, codo con codo, trabajáis muy bien, fijaros en como me salvasteis de los nueve hombres, aunque no necesitara ayuda.

-Vale-gruñeron al unísono.

Los dos fueron caminando malhumorados hacia el pirata que todavía se reía de su comentario.

Pasaban las horas y no había ningún vencedor, todos ellos se movían muy rápido, Emma y Blanca no eran capaz de verlos de lo rápido que se movían, solo eran capaces de verlos cuando se quedaban quietos un segundo. La última vez que se habían parado, David y Brian tenían unas heridas bastante malas, pero, no eran nada comparado con lo que tenía el capitán pirata, que en ese momento estaba empezando a sonreír, de repente este apareció detrás de las dos chicas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: una pérdida irrepararable.

El pirata estaba situado justo detrás de las chicas, con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando de pronto David apareció a su lado preparando el brazo para darle un increíble puñetazo, pero, ante su sorpresa, el pirata lo paró. Durante unos instantes, se sintió raro, como vacío, el pirata le soltó y cuando David quiso hacerse grande modificando su sombra, no pudo.

-¡QUE ME HAS HECHO MISERABLE¡-gritó David hecho una fiera.

-Jajajajaja. ¡Mi fruta no solo tiene el poder de volverme mas fuerte y mas veloz, también puede anular los efectos de otras…. PARA SIEMPRE¡

Al oír esto, David se quedó paralizado, se quedó quieto el tiempo suficiente para recibir un puñetazo en plena cara que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Cuando se despertó, se encontraba en la misma habitación que Brian(que por lo visto no estaba mejor que el), de repente recordó que ya no tenía poderes, al recordar esto último, sintió una punzada de dolor. Se levantó sin ganas de nada y cuando entró en el salón estaban toda la banda de sombrero de paja y sus hijos hablando animadamente.

-Buenos días dormilón.-le dijo Luffy divertido-por cierto siento mucho lo de tus poderes.

-Blanca y Emma nos han contado como las salvasteis tú y Brian.-Dijo Nami con una sonrisa en la cara.- Por eso os queremos recompensar a los dos por vuestra pérdida.

-¿Los dos..?-Dijo David extrañado-¿Qué le pasó a Brian?

-Después de quedarte paralizado de la noticia de que nunca volverías a tener poderes y después quedarte inconsciente, Brian intentó cubrir tu lugar protegiéndonos, pero nada mas llegar delante de nosotras, también perdió sus poderes, y se quedó inconsciente de la misma manera que tu.

-¿Y que pasó con el pirata?-preguntó David.

-Ron recuperó la consciencia y sin que el pirata se diera cuenta, Ron lo envenenó, con un veneno que le salió del brazo.

-Bueno, bueno-Dijo Nami- Ya sé como recompensaros, os daremos otra Akuma no mi.

-¡¿Qué?¡-Dijo David.

-En nuestro viaje por el Grand line encontramos varias, unas diez, y las teníamos para casos de emergencia como el vuestro, cuando Brian se despierte, podéis coger la que queráis, obviamente no será la misma que ya probasteis.

-Pero yo creía que si tomabas dos te autodestruirías.

-pero ten en cuenta que cuando te quitaron los poderes, fue como si nunca los hubieras tenido.

-A vale.

David esperó impaciente a Brian, cuando este se despertó, junto con Nami fueron directos al almacén.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: las nuevas frutas del diablo.

Caminando por el pasillo que daba a el almacén, David se fijó en Nami, su hija y ella eran prácticamente iguales, salvo por el pelo, que Blanca lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros en una coleta, mientras que Nami lo tenía suelto por la espalda.

Cuando llegaron al almacén, se encontraron con cajas de cristal, cada una contenían extrañas fritas de todas formas y colores. Brian escogió una convencido de que era la misma que la que tomó la última vez. Era de color gris y bastante alargada. David intentó recordar cual fue la fruta que tomó, recordó que era negra, pero no logró recordar más, así que escogió una color azul celeste y de tamaño normal, como una naranja con círculos alrededor. Las llevaron al salón antes de probarlas, porque todos querían ver que ocurría al probar una fruta del diablo.

-Vamos hijo, cómela sin miedo-gritaba Sanji.

Brian se la comió sin contemplaciones, y de repente el brazo se le hizo de metal, era la misma fruta que tenía. David tenía miedo por lo que le podría dar esa fruta, podría convertirse en un monstruo por el resto de su vida. Pero al ver los ojos como platos de las personas de aquella sala, decidió comérsela, lo hizo poco a poco, no con ansia, como Brian. Cuando puso la mano en el suelo haber que pasaba, este se congeló, congelando así medio cuerpo de David. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, tenía la misma habilidad que un ex almirante de la marina, Aokiji.

-Así que te dio por coger la más poderosa, la Hie Hie no mi-Dijo Usupp riéndose.

-Por cierto, tengo entendido que ya tenéis barco-Dijo Nami- pues ahora mismito hacéis la maleta y os vais derechitos allí, quiero ver vuestras recompensas en los más buscados.

David solo tenía una mochila, con todo lo necesario, pero parecía que Blanca y Emma, ocupaban todo el barco para ellas solas. Cuando por fin partieron, se despidieron de los demás y todo eso, David se puso a entrenar duramente, mientras que Brian, preparaba la cena y Ron, Usupp y Nick, jugaban libremente por la proa y Emma y Blanca se entretenían viendo el entrenamiento del rubio y charlando. A David, aún se le escapaban trozos de hielo sin querer, cuando llegó la hora de cenar.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: El juego de Brian.

Llevaban ya varios meses viajando sin encontrar un solo enemigo en el mar, Blanca pasaba su tiempo libre seduciendo a Brian para que les haga el té a ella y a Emma, David seguía entrenando, aunque ya dominaba a su poder mejor de lo que dominaba el antiguo, Nick, Ron y Nusupp hacían tonterías y Brian cocinaba.

Brian ya estaba emparejado con Emma y estaban saliendo. Un día por la noche, David estaba hablando con Ron y se dieron cuenta de que los demás estaban en un circulo, fueron haber que pasaba.

-Haber, os lo explico.-dijo Brian.

David y Ron se habían incorporado al círculo.

-si la botella os señala tendréis que elegir, entre verdad, beso o atrevimiento.

-Y si no quieres contestar o hacer la prueba-Dijo Nami malhumorada(David había aprendido que se enfadaba con facilidad)

-pagas con prendas de ropa.

Empezó girando Brian, y la botella llegó a parar a Nusupp.

-Verdad- contestó Nusupp.

Brian se lo pensó-¿Verdad que nunca has besado a nadie?

-eeeeee… si-dijo con resignación

Todos se rieron

-Bueno vale, vale, ya está, me toca.

Nusupp giró la botella que llegó a David.

-atrevimiento

-te reto aaaaa.- Nusupp sonrió.-A congelar el mar y correr alrededor del barco, volver, y dar un beso en la mejilla a todas las chicas en 15 segundos.

David se levantó de su sitio, y se preparó en la cubierta.

-Cuando quieras.

-3, 2, 1 … YA

David se concentró y saltó al mar , todos le estaban mirando desde proa boquiabiertos, hubo una explosión y el mar se volvió blanco, David no corría, usando sus manos como propulsores de vapor frío y volaba a toda velocidad, le quedaban tres segundos, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emma y cuando se lo iba a dar a Blanca, esta se movió un poco y se lo dio en el entrante del labio (casi un pico), sus miradas se cruzaron durante medio segundo antes de volver a su sitio.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente por hoy, aunque no nos halla tocado a todos.

Si es verdad es tarde, y los hombres y las mujeres se dividieron en dos grupos y durmieron en distintos gabinetes.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: el torneo.

Hacía muy buen día, Brian hacía el desayuno (Bufete libre para las chicas y comida mediocre aunque con gran sabor para los chicos) David dormía en una esquina del barco, Blanca gritaba a Nussup, Nick y Ron y Emma leía a la sombra.

-Rubiales, el desayuno-Dijo Brian.

-Vale cocinitas.

-No me hables en ese tono chico de hielo, ¿o acaso quieres pelea?.

-Como me toques te dejo helado.

-Parar ya chicos-Dijo Blanca empezando a perder los nervios por culpa de los otros.

-Vale-Gruñeron.

-¡CHICOOOOOOS TIERRA A LA VISTAAAAAAAAA¡

Todos giraron para ver si era cierto, en efecto, una pequeña isla podía alcanzarse a ver.

-Uff menos mal-Dijo Blanca-ya empezaba a faltarme ropa.

-Y a mi, libros-Dijo Emma.

En cuanto atracaron, todos se separaron excepto Nick que se había quedado a cuidar el barco. David se había ido a una taberna, las chicas habían convencido a Brian para que les ayudara a llevar las bolsas y Ron y Nussup, fueron a dar un paseo.

David había llegado a una taberna.

-ponme una botella de ron.

-Lo siento chaval, aquí solo vendemos alcohol a los mayores de edad o a los campeones.

-¿Cómo campeones?

-Todos los años hay torneos en estas fechas, torneos de lucha solo para los que hallan probado la fruta del diablo, y el premio son 40 millones de berries.

-¡¿40 MILLONES.?¡

-yo creo que es mucho, pero el caso es que consideramos al ganador aunque sea menor de edad un hombre de 18 años, y por tanto, puede tomar alcohol.

-Donde hay que apuntarse.

Cuando llegaron todos al barco, Ron, Brian y David querían decir lo mismo.

-¿Qué os habéis apuntado los tres a un torneo de lucha solo para los usuarios de las nueces de Belcebú?

-La recompensa es de 40 millones, con eso podemos comprar un barco nuevo, este lo robamos y está bastante viejo-razonó David

-Vale, si gana alguno de vosotros, utilizaremos el dinero para comprar otro barco.

-Vale, pero si me toca con alguno de vosotros, os juro que no tendré piedad-Dijo Brian.

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Ron.

-yo igual-Respondió David.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: comienza el torneo.

David, Ron y Brian, eran los únicos que seguían dormidos por que se habían pasado toda la semana entrenando y estaban cansados, era el día del torneo, Blanca y Emma entraron en el camarote de los chicos sin importarles si alguien dormía desnudo, por suerte dormían todos vestidos con pantalones pero no con camiseta, David estaba tumbado boca arriba en su cama desarropado y sin camiseta, mientras que Ron y Brian estaban en el suelo con camiseta, Blanca no pudo evitar fijarse en los músculos definidos de David, pero lo hizo descaradamente, tan descaradamente que Emma se dio cuenta.

-Que, te gusta David ¿no?-Dijo Emma.

Aquella pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa.

-Hem si, un poco.-contestó Blanca sonrojándose.

-Tranquila, es muy guapo, pero a mi me gusta más Brian.

-¿Te gusta Brian?

-Si.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto con los chicos delante, se podrían dar cuenta.

-Tienes razón, mejor hablamos de eso después del torneo.

-Vale.

-Vamos a despertarlos.

Y los agarraron de los hombros y empezaron a menearles.

-Que hacéis-preguntó David adormilado.

-Levanta dormilón-Le dijeron Emma y Blanca al unísono.

-Vamos, que no llegáis al torneo.-Les gritó Blanca-y necesitamos el dinero.

Nada más llegar habían visto las peleas de la primera ronda, a Brian le tocaba con un tal Fum, a Ron le había tocado con alguien llamado Jimbo y a David le había tocado con alguien que se hacía llamar ´´la raíz``.

Fueron pasando los combates hasta que le toco a Brian, que venció de un solo golpe a alguien capaz de crear bombas con cualquier parte de su cuerpo. A Ron le costó mas ganar ya que su oponente podía crear cristales invisibles, y así podía retener el líquido que Ron soltaba, hasta que al final venció de un puñetazo. Todo el mundo apostaba a que Brian ganaba el torneo, hasta que le tocó a David. Raíz era uy pesado.

-David paquete, te vas a enterar.-le decía, y cosas por el estilo.

Antes de subir a la plataforma, Brian le paró.

-Intenta llegar a la final, tenemos una pelea pendiente.

Y le sonrió.

Cuando subió a la plataforma se fijó en sus compañeros, todos le estaban animando, incluso Brian.

Cuando empezaron su oponente se sentó en el suelo y debajo de David empezaron a salir raíces que lo agarraban por los pies, ante esto, David no se pudo aguantar la risa, el otro se extrañó, de que se reía ese tipo, si iba a morir estrangulado. David se soltó de las raíces con facilidad y fue directamente hacia el tipo, que empezó a lanzar semillas como un loco a lo que David respondía con escudos de hielo, cuando llegó a el, le agarró del brazo.

-Tranquilo, no te mataré.

-gracias, susurro el tipo.

-Tiempo Helado-Dijo David, y al momento su oponente se convirtió en una figura a tamaño real de hielo-Les recomiendo que lo lleven con delicadeza, se rompe algo de hielo, morirá.

Tras decir esto último, bajo de la plataforma y se reunió con los demás.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: el nuevo barco.

Al acabar la primera ronda, todos se fueron al barco, donde Ron, David y Brian se fueron a descansar, Nick y Nussup empezaron a jugar y Blanca y Emma se fueron a hablar a los camarotes.

-¿Por qué te gusta David?- Le dijo Emma a Blanca intentando sacar algo.

-Buenooooo… es guapo y simpático.- ¿Y a ti por que te gusta Brian?.

-Por que es muy atento, no es tan guapo como David, pero si más simpático.

-Pero solo con las mujeres.

-A mi me vale.

-¿Te importa que persuada a Brian para que sea como mi sirviente?

-Vale, si quieres, pero luego no te pongas celosa si miro a David sin camiseta mientras entrena.

-Mejor no.- Contestó Blanca.-Por cierto, como se si le gusto a David.

-¿Tu estarías dispuesta a llegar hasta el final?

-Si.

-Provócale, pídele un masaje en la espalda y si se le calientan las manos, le gustas.

-Lo intentaré.

Cuando Blanca llegó a la parte del barco en la que estaban entrenando Brian y David, se encontró con que esta estaba destrozada, no aguantaba mas, el barco estaba demasiado dañado como para ir a otra isla, David y Brian estaban luchando cuando de repente se dieron cuenta de que ya era la hora de que el torneo continuara, se vistieron y fueron para allá. Cuando llegaron, Ron estaba descalificado y Brian también, David había llegado justo. Pasaron los combates, todos eran bastante fáciles , David ganó sin problemas la final y recibió 40 millones.

-Por fin- Dijo David.

Entre todos escogieron un barco y se lo encargaron a los astilleros, estos tardaron 1 día en hacerlo y para la noche ya estaban en el mar directos a otra isla.

-Que barco mas chulo-Dijo Ron.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Brian- Bueno tengo que ir a hacer la cena.

Al entrar en la cocina, Brian se encontró con algo, que realmente lo asustó. Un pirata, grande y musculoso estaba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, era el pirata que le había arrebatado los poderes a David y a Brian, llevaba dos cosas en la mano.

-Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí?

-¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ ¡?

-Vengo como un hombre, no como un pirata, en realidad vengo a daros a tu amigo y a ti dos frutas del diablo por si no os apañáis con las nuevas.

-La acepto.

Alguien había entrado en la cocina, era David.

-No me gusta esta nueva, quítame los poderes de ahora y dame la roja.

-Vale.

El pirata le quitó los poderes a David y le entregó la fruta roja.

-Gracias.

David se la comió y al momento una gran explosión, iluminó de rojo la cocina.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Un nuevo compañero.

-Por cierto, como es que sigues vivo.

-Bueno, mi cuerpo es capaz de eliminar cualquier veneno.-Esto último lo dijo mirando a Ron.

-Oye, tú, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación?- le dijo Ron.

-Vale.

Todo el mundo miraba con la boca abierta a Ron, menos David, que estaba alucinado con su nuevo poder, ahora era de fuego, como Ace.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cual es tu meta en la vida y cuantos años tienes?-Le preguntó Brian

-Me llamó Jake, quiero construir el mejor cañón del mundo, que pueda lanzar cualquier cosa y tengo 15 años.

Era más musculoso que David y más alto que Nick, pero parecía que tenía la cara deformada, se supone que de todos los puñetazos que le habían dado.

Aquel día hubo una gran fiesta en honor a el nuevo compañero.

Al día siguiente, las nuevas recompensas llegaron al barco.

Solo habían aumentado la de Brian, Ron y David por su gran talento en el torneo, parecía que el gobierno, estaba al tanto de la nueva Mero Mero no mí de David, ya que habían puesto apodos a estos tres.

-Brian, el destructor: 70 millones.

-Ron, el ``coloso´´: 50 millones.

-David, puño de fuego: 85 millones.

A David le habían puesto el mismo apodo que Al difunto Ace.

-¿Cómo han podido subir tanto nuestras recompensas en un simple torneo?-Preguntó Ron.

-A lo mejor era una treta para saber lo fuertes que eran los participantes-contestó Blanca.

-Supongo-contestó David.

-Hola hermanito…

David quedó asombrado al escuchar aquella voz.

-E-Eva-Contestó David.

Una chica peliverde, menor que David estaba situada detrás suyo.

-¿Cómo está papá?

-Murió hace un mes.

-Pobre, tuvo una vida difícil.-contestó ella.-Bueno, el caso es que e venido a buscaros a ti y a tu tripulación, ya que entre todos sumáis un poco más de recompensa que yo sola, para que me ayudéis a derrotar a un hombre cuya cabeza vale 500 millones.

La tripulación, estaba aún sorprendida por la noticia de que David tenía una hermana menor que cuya cabeza valía mas que la del hermano mayor, pero al escuchar 500 millones, casi se caen del barco.

-¡¿500 MILLONES¡?-Dijeron todos al unísono

-Si, y se ha llevado a mi tripulación, en cuanto vi, tu primera recompensa de 60 millones, pensé en venirte a buscar.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: El hombre de los 500 millones.

-Oye Eva ¿Quién es el hombre de los 500 millones?- Preguntó Blanca

-Es un hombre, ex-almirante de la marina, llamado Kuzan, con el antiguo apodo de el faisán azul.

-No me digas, que el bueno de Aokiji es ahora un sanguinario.-dijo Nussup.

-Era muy mayor, estaba en mi tripulación, cuando, de repente se volvió loco.

Estaban hablando animadamente cuando, David, con sus típicos pantalones negros cortos y un cinturón con una D mayúscula en el medio del cinturón.(Los pantalones, eran herencia de Ace a su hijo, que al morir, Luffy se los entregó a David ya que sus vaqueros estaban hechos una ruina), era igualito a Ace, incluso sus ojos y pelo cambiaban de color a partir de septiembre hasta agosto, solo en el verano, David era rubio con ojos azules y con pocas pecas, pero en el resto del año, David era igual que Ace.

-Por cierto hermanito,-Dijo Eva-Un tipo con un sombrero de paja me dio esto para ti.

Eva enseñó un cuchillo en una funda marrón con líneas verdes

-Dijo que es la herencia de un tal Ace a Zoro por su gusto por lo afilado, y nuestro padre te lo dejó a ti en la herencia.

David se colgó el cuchillo al pantalón y siguió hablando animadamente con Brian, parecía que ya no se llevaban tan mal.

De repente se oyeron los gritos de Nick.

-Tierra a la vistaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla, Eva les explicó que Aokiji, tenia un ejercito de 300 personas y que para batirlo tendrían que dividirse en dos grupos: Eva, Brian, David, Emma y Blanca y en otro grupo Nussup, Nick, Jake y Ron.

Llevaban un rato caminando cuando unos 100 hombres aparecieron delante suya.

-¡Correr, yo les entretengo¡-gritó Brian.

-Yo te ayudo-Dijo David

-No, tú eres uno de los únicos que tiene alguna posibilidad contra Aokiji, corre.

Al escuchar esto, David le echó un último vistazo a Brian y escapó con los demás.

-Espero que sobreviva-Dijo Emma.

Siguieron corriendo un buen rato hasta que se encontraron con un puñado de hombres mas.

-David corre, nosotras nos encargamos de esto, tu busca a Aokiji.

-No hace falta buscarme.

Esa voz, hizo que David se estremeciera y miró hacia atrás.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

-No es verdad, mi padre era completamente diferente a mi.

-Zoro Ronoa no era tu padre, tu padre era Ace, Ace puño de fuego.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: La verdadera historia de David.

-¡Mientes, mi padre no pudo ser Ace puño de fuego, es imposible¡, ¿Qué hay de Alex, que murió protegiendo a Emma?.

-Ace y Zoro, llegaron a un acuerdo, Zoro te protegería si Ace acababa muerto y a Alex, le acogieron de la calle.

-¿Y por que lo tendría que haber hecho Ace?

-Por que, tu eres el hijo del difunto, segundo comandante del Yonko Barbablanca. El que causó la guerra en marine Ford, donde murió, lo hizo para protegerte, Zoro solo tuvo una hija después de adoptarte, tu hermanastra Eva

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?.

-Por que yo estuve presente en tu nacimiento, yo y dos almirantes de la marina, fuimos a matarte, pero tu padre era demasiado fuerte y logró escapar con su amante dando a luz, Zoro y Perona te cuidaron en secreto ya que Kuma lo descubrió y te envió con ellos, casi mueres pero conseguiste llegar con vida, después de los dos años allí, Perona cuidó de ti hasta que Zoro te recogió, cuando creciste, este te dijo que tu madre había muerto.

-entonces, es cierto.

-si, podemos decir que Perona, es tu madre adoptiva.

-Entonces, tu y yo no somos hermanos-Dijo Eva, aún luchando con piratas.

De repente, una mano agarró a David por detrás.

-Tiempo helado.

David recordó esa técnica, era la que el usaba cuanto había comido la hie hie no mi.

-Puño de fuego-Gritó David.

De repente, un chorro de fuego salió de la mano de David descongelándolo.

Al instante, el cuerpo de Aokiji empezó a arder y este se quitó la camiseta, era muy musculoso, aunque muy viejo. Después de un rato luchando, sin ningún resultado, Aokiji pensó otra cosa. De repente, Aokiji apareció detrás de las chicas.

-David hizo lo mismo y las protegió de un golpe que habría acabado con las tres, Aokiji seguía atacándolas y David protegiéndolas, hasta que ya no pudieron más.

-David ¿Por qué nos proteges todo el tiempo, al final tú acabarás mal-Le gritó Emma.

-Yo, seguiré protegiéndoos, porque no quiero perder algo valioso para mi- todo esto, lo dijo jadeando por la última congelación es su brazo izquierdo, que al momento derritió.

Todas se quedaron pasmadas, era increíble, que en esa situación aún quisiera protegerlas, de repente Aokiji le pegó un puñetazo a David en la cara, que lo dejó en el suelo, intentó levantarse, pero le volvió a sacudir, esta vez una patada en la boca, que lo dejó inconsciente. Al levantarse, Aokiji, estaba acercándose a las chicas, David no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó a por el.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: la muerte de un ser querido.

David intentaba matar a Aokiji, cuando de pronto, un puño atravesó a David.

-¡DAVID¡-gritó Blanca sollozando.

Mientras caía al suelo recordó los momentos más felices de su vida.

***flashback***

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo David extrañado.

-Digo que vais a ser una tripulación-Dijo Nami decidida.

-Por mi vale.

*Otro flashback*

-Papá, cuéntame tus aventuras-Dijo un pequeño David con ganas de escuchar a su ´´padre``.

-Otro día hijo, otro día.

-jo- David había puesto pucheros.

-Vale está bien jajajaja- Dijo Zoro riendo- Yo y mis compañeros…

*Otro flashback*

-David … yo YO TE AMO.-dijo Blanca

-¿Pero tu quieres hacerlo?.-Dijo David.

-Si, estoy decidida.

****Fin Flashbacks***

-DAVID, NO MUERAS AHORA, QUERÍA DECIRTELO ANTES PERO, VAS A TENER UNA HIJA-Le gritó Blanca.

-Ojala crezca sana…- David calló al suelo con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, una sonrisa, que nunca, nunca olvidarían todos los presentes.

-NO.-Una nueva voz había entrado, era Brian, que al ver a David en el suelo, intentó atacar a Aokiji, Brian fue derrotado en un segundo.

…

Habían pasado 5 años desde la muerte de David, Luffy y sus camaradas habían salvado a los demás y le habían dado a David un entierro muy bonito, en el que todos lloraron un poco.

Emma estaba casada con Brian, y Blanca y su hija Lily, (morena con pecas, pero con el carácter de su madre), todavía estaban en el barco, Lily se había criado en una tripulación de piratas.

-Tito Brian, tito Brian, cuéntame las aventuras de papa.

-Lily, tu padre fue un gran hombre, nunca llegó a alcanzar su sueño, pero murió por una causa muy noble…

Y así fue como acabó la historia de David ``puño de fuego´´


End file.
